Una tarde Una vida
by Sirus Jolt
Summary: One Shot. Triangulo de amor. ShinjiReiAsuka. Muerte y vida es lo que esperan. Anímate.


Todo el salón se encuentra vacío, no hay nadie. Por la ventana se ve el atardecer veraniego que comienza a envejecer, convirtiéndose en noche. La luz del sol parece cansada, y se filtra por la ventana que también muestra las nueves de color naranja que dan la sensación de que te estás durmiendo tan suavemente, perdiéndote en tus pensamientos. Acaba de llover y se siente la humedad a cada paso que doy al dirigirme hacia la gran venta que está en mi frente. No puedo contener un suspiro, que se oye a lo largo de los pasillos ya vacíos de la escuela. Al parecer soy el único aquí. Volteo y doy un vistazo al salón, ahora inundado también por esa luz anaranjada que brinda el sol viejo. Ya todo está limpio, las bacas ya están ordenadas, y el pizarrón vuelve a verse verde, después de ser tachado por nuestro profesor. Ahora solo falta que alguien más venga a recoger esa maleta que ha sido olvidada en el estante de los utensilios de limpieza. Siento el frío aire que se cola por la rendija de la ventana, haciendo que vuelva mi atención hacia la ventana. Miro detenidamente. En el patio que se ve tan extenso se aparece ante mis ojos, tan largo y ancho que bien podría caber una Eva parado ahí. Sin embargo el patio está desértico y sólo se pueden apreciar algunos charcos que se han quedado después de la llovizna, reflejando el aún más oscuro color naranja. Más a lo lejos se pueden ver los árboles y los campos que están al rededor de la escuela. El movimiento del aíre hace que los pinos se muevan al unísono, como si estuvieran bailando alguna clase de vals, tan suave es el ritmo, que te hace soñar. Oigo un ruido, y decido salir al pasillo. Paso por el umbral de la puerta y me volteo una vez más a ver el salón y doy de nuevo un suspiro, tratando de grabarme el panorama tan quieto y el contraste que hace mi salón vacío y ordenado, con la luz anaranjada y el paisaje que han de pasar por la ventana del salón. Salgo, y me encuentro un pasillo inundado de quietud, sintiendo la brisa que se hace pasar por las ventanillas de las paredes. Me encamino hacia la salida principal, que hace unos momentos estaba atiborrada de alumnos que no podían regresar a su casa por culpa de la llovizna. Carteles de olimpiadas, resultados de exámenes, casilleros abiertos y cerrados, puertas de los demás salones, la escalera que lleva al segundo piso. Observo todo como ha sido iluminado por los rayos de ese atardecer muriendo para ser noche. Pareciera que absolutamente todo se fuera a descansar junto con el sol, para dormir y recuperar fuerzas para el día siguiente, contagiándome de la ensoñación del momento. Me encuentro con la puerta y abro. Cierro mis ojos para esperar la brisa fría de la lluvia muerta, y me encuentro con algo frío, como si fuera hiel, y me detengo abruptamente. Abro los ojos y la veo. Ahí está ella, recuperándose de la caminata y del susto que ambos nos acabañábamos de dar. Sus mejillas comenzaron a incendiarse, ya sea por el frío que aún insistía en permanecer en ellas, como el resultado del bochorno. Me hipnotiza esa silueta que hace juego con el patio y el bosque que están a su espalda y me quedo mirándole un buen rato. O al menos eso me pareció. Ella se dirigió apresurada a mi salón, y supuse que ella sería la dueña de esa maleta que vi en el estante antes de irme. Ya empezaba a tomar el picaporte de la puerta de salida cuando escuché un grito de nuevo. Sin embargo, esta vez sí sabía de quien era. Corrí hacia donde está mi salón y la veo a ella sobándose el tobillo. Me dirijo a ayudarle, mas ella se levanta con más furor en sus mejillas, ya ahora en sus orejas, hacia el estante. La sigo silenciosamente. Y ahí fue cuando la vi. Sus cabellos rojos como sus mejillas hacían un hermoso juego de colores con la luz que se filtraba a través de esa enrome ventana, Sus ojos azules resplandecían y todavía llevaba agitada su respiración, debido a la caída que tubo. De nuevo me quedo embobado con la imagen que se apreciaba con mis ojos, y ahora embriagado por el olor a humedad y al shampoo que ella utiliza. Ah, como me encata oler ese perfume cuando ella recién sale de su baño matutino. Me he enamorado perdidamente de esta muchacha. Y aún sigo pensando que todo es maravilloso. Ella comienza a caminar, decidida a derribarme para pasar encima de mí después, pero su tobillo le vuelve a fallar, a consecuencia del esfuerzo y del frío que estaba llevando. Como si se hubiera parado el tiempo, vi como su cabello pelirrojo se ondeaba con el aire mientras que era arrastrado por el cuerpo de Asuka que estaba cayendo de nuevo. Me apresuro y alcanzo a sostenerla, abrazándola alrededor de su pecho, sintiendo como su espalda se calentaba con el calor de mi abrazo. Siento como ella también se va calzando de mí, aferrándose con sus brazos en mi cuello. Puedo sentir como algunos mechones de su cabello pasan picándome la punta de mi nariz, haciéndome inevitablemente oler ese perfume que tanto me embriaga. Así estuvimos por un tiempo, sintiendo tan rico cómo nos íbamos calentando mututanete, oliéndonos mutuamente, amándonos mutuamente. De repente, se escuchó un rayo, y Asuka se alejó inesperadamente de mí, como si lo que pasó hubiese sido pecado. Tal vez sí, pecado por amar algo tan precioso. Debería entonces perseguirla. Doy el último suspiro, llevándome otra vez ese olor a madreselva con perfume, y observando que el pasiaje ya está de nuevo ennegrecido por la lluvia que de nuevo azotaba. Corrí lo más rápido que pude, tratando de alcanzarla. Abrí la puerta y sentí como el viento y el agua chocaban contra mí, haciéndome sentir el frío, perdiendo así el calor que ella me había brindado, haciéndome sentir de nuevo la necesidad de estar con ella. Corro velozmente, y la puedo ver que se dirige al pequeño almacén que tenemos en el campo. Corro más rápido, sin importarme que mis zapatos se estuvieran arruinando con el agua y logro agarrarla de una mano. Ella se voltea abruptamente, lista con la mano en alto para asestarme una cachetada, pero el pasto que está en sus pies hizo que resbalara. Caímos los dos. Ella sobre mí, abriendo grandes los ojos. Pude ver como le estaban brillando. Vi como le escurría el agua por sus cabellos y por su cara. Aún así no se le había quitado el rubor de sus mejillas. Y nos fuimos acercando más y más cada vez. Llegó un momento en el que los dos podíamos sentir el calor y el aliento de nosotros. Ella abrió un poco su boca, haciendo que pudiera ver sus blancos dientes asomarse por sus labios tan rojos y tan carnosos. Nuestra respiración se aceleró. Nuestros pechos chocaban el uno contra el otro y podíamos sentir mutuamente nuestros corazones latiendo muy rápido. Ella se recarga más en mí. Yo cierro los ojos. Ella también los cerró. Yo fui alzando un poco mi cara, a ciegas encontraría esa boquita. Ella se inclinó más. Entonces, todo se paró. Sentí como sus labios rozaban los míos, sintiendo las gotas de agua que caían de su rostro, saboreándolas cada una, a cada roce que pasaba. El tierno juego de nuestras bocas nos hizo sentir más calor. Yo apoyo poco a poco mi cabeza en el pasto, sin romper el beso. Ella me sigue, acomodando su peso en mi pecho, y colocando sus manos alrededor de mi cabeza. Yo la abrazo por su cintura, sintiendo su cadera. El tímido roce se fue convirtiendo en un apasionado beso, jugando ambos con la sensación que produce nuestras lenguas, jugando con nuestra saliva, sintiendo los escalofríos de la lluvia, saboreando las gotas de lluvia. El beso se fue haciendo más intenso. Todas las preocupaciones se fueron, los problemas y las frustraciones desaparecieron. Es más, todo desapareció. Nada era más importante que disfrutar seso beso, ese calor. El sabor de nuestra saliva era acompañada por las frías gotas de lluvia. Nos chupábamos los labios, como si fuera la golosina más deliciosa jamás hecha. Sentía como esos carnosos labios se alojaban en mis labios. Cómo se hacían más grandes y más ricos a cada momento que pasa. La respiración se hace algo más relajada, pero el beso no baja de intensidad. Siento como ella tiembla a cada momento, cómo se tensa a cada beso, a cada paso de mis labios por sus labios. Una paz nos invadía a cada beso y una energía nueva emanaba entre nosotros, como si fuéramos uno solo. Nos fuimos calmando poco a poco. Poco a poco dejamos de besarnos, y poco a poco fuimos abriendo los ojos. Nos vimos, y ambos nos podíamos ver reflejados en los ojos del otro. En los dos se nos asomaba el rubor de nuestras mejillas, pero nuestros labios seguían cálidos y húmedos. La lluvia arreciaba, pero eso ni lo sentíamos. Así nos pasamos todo el rato que duró la lluvia, viéndonos y besándonos.

* * *

El salón continuó vacío, sólo como espectador de un par de jóvenes demostrando su amor y deseo en una tarde de ensueño y lluvias que no paran. Pobre espectador, que se mantiene frío en cualquier situación, sin embargo, esa tarde era más humano que ningún otro hombre. Espectador no sólo de unos jóvenes comiéndose entre ellos, sino también de la profunda tristeza del desengaño, la frustración y el desamor. Cuantas cosas no contarían sus paredes, generaciones de estudiantes satisfechos, frustrados, llorando, sonriendo, viviendo la vida. Pero su compañera fiel, Rei Ayanami, no era la misma ese día, y lo notó. Desde la mañana de ese día la vio entrar, pasando la puerta, sin más ni más de cómo era su costumbre. La representante de la clase la saludó, pero, y esto le intrigaba al salón, le respondió el saludo. Salió de este bochorno la representante con una risita tonta, y Rei se dirigió como siempre a su pupitre que se encuentra a lado de la ventana, sin embargo, la arrastró hasta estar a un lado de Ikari, un compañero suyo de clase. Y dejó de ver a la ventana para dedicarse a ver a Ikari, de reojo y fugaz, como una chiquilla que se sonroja por su primera travesura. Normalmente, eso hace una chica cuando está enamorada, pero era Rei, la única que parecía que jamás pudiera conseguir a alguien que le pudiera gustar, y sale con la sorpresa que Ikari es el dueño de su joven corazón. Por su mente empieza a repasar el plan que le llevó toda la noche pensar, que le obligó el corazón a hacer, y ahora a realizar. Ella sabía muy bien que a Ikari le tocaría limpiar el salón, sólo a él, por lo que se quedaría sólo para realizar su tarea. Así que ella dejaría al drede su maletín en el cuarto de utensilios de limpieza, y regresaría por el cuando ya nadie estuviera en la escuela, y así, poder entregarle una carta, una carta que jamás creía ella que pudiese hacer, y, sin embargo, hizo con todo el amor del mundo, sólo para Ikari. No cupo otra cosa en el día, más que repasar e imaginarse cómo terminaría este romance. Sonó el timbre del almuerzo, y se preparó a comer, en la terraza, para que nadie sospechara de ella, ya que no era normal que estuviese riéndose tontamente, y sonrojándose a cada rato. Nadie, ni siquiera Rei, le prestó atención a un sobre de color azul cielo, con bonitos tocados hechos a mano, con corazones, y palomas, y muchos "Te quiero" en su presentación, que estaba sobresaliendo de una pila de libros. Nadie, a excepción de Asuka, la que no se le escapa nada, por lo contrario, lo vió y no pudo resistirse a ver de qué se trataba la carta. La sacó cuidadosamente y se la metió por la pequeña bolsa que trae el jumper de la escuela. Rápidamente salió del salón, ignorando a la representante de clase su ofrecimiento, y quedándose más extrañada. Asuka salió corriendo, picada por la incertidumbre y correteada por la curiosidad, derrapando en cada vuelta, hasta que llegó al servicio de damas. Agarró la puerta, la azotó, y se encerró en cubículo. Sacó el sobre, y vio que las letras y los tocados eran muy lindos, pero jamás pensó que fueran de Rei, aunque ella sabía que Rei era buena en todo lo que hacía. Más picada por la curiosidad, Asuka abrió con cuidado el sobre, que por fortuna aún no había sido pegado, y sacó la hoja de colores perfumada con un olor tan rico, suave y tenue, que le recordó a Rei de nuevo. Sí, ya recordaba, que de un tiempo para acá Rei se estaba poniendo un perfume muy rico, pero que no alcanzaba a ser apreciado puesto que la mayor parte se la pasaba en la cabina del Eva. Y leyó la carta. Cuando terminó, no pudo más, y rompió a llorar. Ahora sabía bien qué es lo que Rei sentía por Shinji, y ella, conociendo al grandísimo idiota, sabía que le correspondería, y que ella no tendría oportunidad de nada. Se entristeció y se enojó mucho, al saberse enamorada por ese sopenco. No podía creerlo, siendo ella tan como era ella, con vida y con más cosas que ofrecer, sabía que Shinji no la prefería, y eso le enojaba bastante. Pero, se tranquilizó al saberse con la carta. Así, ella disponía de romper la carta, cuando sonó de nuevo el timbre, y pensó que era mejor hacerlo después, sin embargo, la carta se le cayó cuando intentó guardársela en el jumper de nuevo, y la dejó en los servicios. Rei, regresando de su almuerzo y de sus ilusiones, buscó la carta, y no la vio en su pupitre. Al momento se puso roja, y empezó a ver por todos lados, hasta que el profesor le preguntó si estaba bien. Ella se excusó de lo contrario, y salió. Corría por los pasillos, con el corazón latiendo a mil, con la esperanza de ver de nuevo la carta, que tantas cosas le había hecho pasar, incluso antes de dársela a Ikari, un sueño muy hermoso, y que ahora se desvanecía por un descuido de ella. Pensó bien dónde podría estar, y no se le ocurrió ningún lugar, ya que ella estaba segura de haberla dejado debajo de todos los libros que ni siquiera se dispuso a hojear. Una cosa ya era segura, alguien la había agarrado sin su permiso. Pero, no sabía quien era. Decidió ir a los servicios a lavarse la cara, para despejarse. Entró, y vió en su reflejo la cara de cuando tus sueños se rompen tan fácilmente, no de decepción, sino de tristeza. Abrió la llave, y se caló la cara un poco, cuando lo vió, ahí, tirado cerca de un cubículo, y aparentemente sin ser leído. De nuevo su cara resplandeció y fue rápido por ella, cuando se abrió la puerta de los servicios y entró Asuka, dispuesta a encontrar la carta de Rei. Y las dos se vieron. Una feliz, y la otra avergonzada y furiosa. Asuka sabía que no podía recriminarle nada a Rei, pues se pondría en evidencia. Rei, por el contrario, estaba muy feliz, y se le escapó una gran sonrisa al pasar por Asuka, que dejó a esta perpleja. Asuka pensó que sería hoy el día cuando Shinji y Rei se vean, y, ya sin carta, no podría evitarlo. Ella se metió al cubículo de nuevo, y comenzó a llorar y a gritar con todas sus fuerzas, desolada. Rei salió, y dando brinquitos, se dirigió de nuevo a su salón, justo en el momento cuando empezó a llover. Se apresuró a llegar al salón, cuando el maestro salía, y este le preguntó como estaba. Rei dijo que ya estaba mejor, que fue una emergencia, nada más. El maestro se despidió, mientras que Rei se reorganizaba. De nuevo, esperaría a que todos huyesen de la escuela, pero eso tardaría años con semejante lluvia. En fin, mejor pensó en poner la maleta de una vez, y salir de ahí cuanto antes, para que nadie sospeche de ella. Pero la lluvia creció, y la hora de la salida se prolongó, hasta que unos momentos aminoró, y hasta salió el sol. Rei salió de la escuela apresurada, para darse un tiempo de lo que iba a suceder. Asuka, ni vacilante, ni tardía, vigiló a Rei desde que llegó de los servicios, dispuesta a detener lo que sucedería esa tarde. La vigiló, y le pareció que a la Primera se le ocurriera que fuera al cuartito de los utensilios de limpieza, llevando su maleta consigo, si aún no era la hora de salida, Es más, a ella no le tocaba la limpieza, si no a Shinji. Ah, ya captó la idea de Rei. Sabía ella que a Shinji le tocaba hacer el salón, pero con esta lluvia, se retrasaría la cosa, así que ella dejaría su maleta, y Shinji al verla en el estante de los utensilios de limpieza, seguro se la llevaba a su departamento, y ahí Rei se le declararía a Rei, y harían cosas, no, mejor no pienses en ello. Así, ella dejó un libro en su pupitre al propósito, para poder interceder con Shinji cuando el llevara la maleta de Rei a su departamento, y así poder evitar esta catástrofe. Pasó el tiempo, y los alumnos aprovecharon el poco tiempo que la lluvia les dio para poder salir de la escuela. Shinji suspiró al ver todo el lodazal que dejaron sus compañeros a causa de la lluvia, así que decidió ir por agua a la llave, y por ahí, recoger los utensilios y los jabones que no había en su salón. Llegó con el agua y trapeador, y se dispuso a asear su salón. Le tomó tanto tiempo, que a lluvia regresó y se volvió a ir, pero ya había terminado, cuando…

* * *

No sé lo que me ha sucedido estos días. Todo lo que me parecía tan normal, tan sin eventos, como cuando la comida te sabe una y otra vez insípida pero la tienes que comer, cuando el sentido de la vida, de mí vida, va y se divide como los caminos insospechados de los bosques de Europa, y cuando se encuentra de nuevo, en un lugar hermoso, de ensueño, todo se vuelve colorido y todo tiene una razón de ser. El amar, ser amado son sólo las palabras a las que responden todos los seres humanos cuando se sienten satisfechos al lado de otras personas. Sin embargo, más allá de las palabras están los sentimientos que se reflejan a base de lo que siente, es su respuesta al medio en el que se desenvuelven, así como el odio es la respuesta cuando se siente dolor, el amor es la respuesta al estímulo que tienen los seres humanos cuando se sienten arraigados con un cosa o con otra persona y les gusta, lo disfrutan. Pero es inverosímil e innecesario conocer a todas las personas ya que sólo se cubre una necesidad básica, la de la comunicación, y se resuelve la inseguridad que muchas personas cuando se sienten aceptadas o cuando remarcan su existencia con sólo saberse tomadas en cuenta por otras personas, y le quieren. Pero cuando el estímulo llega a ser negativo, entonces la necesidad se vuelve algo doloroso e innecesario. Es como cuando paso y mis compañeros se me quedan viendo, como si fuera algo, y no alguien. Es como cuando pasan otros compañeros que fueron presentados hace algunos días, y cuando se vuelven a ver, ya no se contestan los saludos, ni siquiera se perciben. Para mí eso es hipocresía. Pero, sólo ha habido una sola persona a la que le he correspondido mi gusto por su presencia en mi vida. Ikari ha sido un gran apoyo para mí, pero de igual forma yo sólo soy la representación viviente de que cubro su necesidad de poder, y nada más; sólo soy la quimera de lo que perdió y quiere recuperar. Pero su hijo me ha demostrado que su desinterés a sido lo bastante interesado por mí, que ha abierto su corazón con migo. No importa cuantas veces nos hemos tocado, ahora sé que me gusta su tacto, y al parecer, es lo único que me ha interesado estos días. Esto me demuestra que por más tratamientos, lecturas y muertes tenga yo, el amor es algo que sí puedo sentir, y que no se puede explicar sólo con ciencia, sino que explica la metáfora de la vida misma, la razón que a todos nos mueve. Un estudiante no puede ser obligado a ser algo, puesto que no lo ama, no encuentra la poesía en lo que hace. Sin embargo, cuando lo ame, será el mejor. Así haré con Ikari, le demostraré mi amor, con algo que yo he hecho, y quien sabe lo que pueda suceder, ja, ja. Tal vez lo invite a mi departamento, y le vuelva a preparar un té, Sí, es más, prepararé una ceremonia milenaria, costumbre de los japoneses para demostrarse su amor. Y ahí, en la calidez del té que le sirva a Ikari, nacerá por todos lados una nueva…

* * *

"Será verdad que el amor es lo que mueve al mundo, por que mi corazón a sido movido de su lugar, e intenta alojarse donde está el tuyo. Todo tiene un nuevo sentido para mí. La primera vez que me tocaste, no sentí nada. La segunda vez, me sentí incomoda. La tercera vez, las sentí cálidas. La cuarta vez, me sentí feliz. Y aquella vez, cuando nos prometimos pelear y luchar, y que veríamos juntos el final de los Ángeles, me sentí en las nubes. Y, sin embargo, no creí que otra persona se interesara por mí, sin tener algún deseo por mí, o recibir algo a cambio. En cambio, tú solo me pediste que sonriera, llorando me lo pediste. Me sentí viva como nunca antes, ya que había sido la primera vez que alguien hace algo así por mí. Jamás había tenido la necesidad de sonreír o de dar las gracias, sin embargo, fue a ti a quien le di todas esas sensaciones. Por las noches, con la soledad, me ahogo, me enredo, y pienso sin parar, por que no se cómo empezó ni cuando vaya a acabar, lo que a veces es un sueño, y a veces pesadilla. Rasgo mi alma y mis hueso en busca de aquella felicidad que parece a todos les toca. Ese sentimiento de estar con alguien a que le agradas, lo he buscado. A veces consigo un poco de alegría, pero regresa la melancolía. Esta vez, te lo escribo, y te lo diré, por que ya no lo soporto, por que esta ahí, y pronto hará explosión, lo que tenga que ser, será, y así: TE QUIERO."

* * *

Y ahí estaba Rei, colgando de las lámparas, inerte, muerta. Solamente sujetada por el cuero de su colgura de su maletín. El único testigo de este amor, de su extinción, ahí estaba, tan frío como siempre, pero llorando, el salón de clases. Fue el único que pudo ver la única lágrima que ha derramado Rei Ayanami, al ver que todas sus ilusiones han sido muertas así, nada más. Que dolor tan insoportable sería el de ella. Ahora, ya nada será igual. El sobre yace en el suelo, con una marca de gota, con las ilusiones de una chica. Vuela, como el ave vuela cuando es libre. Lucha, como lucha el ser humano por lo que quiere. Ama, como Dios ama a su creación. Vive, como viven aquellos que no tienen preocupaciones, y se ríen de aquellos que lo buscan todos.

* * *

Hola, ya hace mucho tiempo que no escribo, y son las mismas razones que antes, la escuela y algunos problemillas típicos de mi edad. Pues, sí, ya tengo los 18, apenitas en noviembre los cumplí. Y, pues, escribo por que ahora sí ando muy melancólico. Recordaba muchas cosas de la secundaria, y de que ya debía estar en UPIITA, sino fuera por que me salí un año de la Bátiz. Todo lo que he pasado, y como soy, y qué es lo que quiero, son preguntas, algunas ya contestadas, otras, faltan por descubrir, pero es hermoso cómo voy viviendo mi vida. Algo es seguro, ya no le seguiré al software ni a la programada. Soy bueno y todo eso, pero, se me hace algo ya muy simple. De todos modos, seguiré estudiando, y a lo mejor me meto a clases de piano, para tocar Jesús Joy of Man's desiring. Así, que este fic se lo dedico a la maestra de dibujo técnico, María Felisa, quien fuera la que me sacara por deber sus dos materias, sabiendo que ya las había pasado, y aún así, la recuerdo con mucho cariño. Y gracias a todos mis compañeros que me han acompañado a lo largo de mi vida. Y también a Kaname, quien le había prometido algo de Mi Propio Angel, pero hoy se me dio esto. Y a los lectores que han dejado revews, gracias. Espero verlos en MPA, que ya se viene y con ganas. Ah, la falta de actualización a MPA es por que hay otros fic que ya escribieron muchas de las ideas que tenía, así que tuve que empezar desde cero, pero, ya viene. Por favor, dejen reviwes, que algo así estoy preparando para MPA.

Algunos me querán muerto por lo de Rei, pero, a decir verdad, así me sentía cuando los primero días de voca. Es impresionante lo dura que puede ser la vida diaria. Las personas, el trato, todo. Fue dificil, y así represento una etapa que ya hoy termina. Es el último vestigio de una parte de mí, que duele separase de ella, puesto que estaba llena de ilusiones y sueños, tan hermosa era, que prefería eso, que la realidad. Pero ahora soy otro.


End file.
